The Story of CoffeeBreath and Snix
by RoseFleur
Summary: Because Michael Jackson really is a Smooth Criminal, and really did manage to unite them and lead them down this path.  Sebtana Drabbles - AU


_**A/N:**_** I made a small promise to myself not to write this year but I'm on half term break and religiously listening to '_Smooth Criminal_' everyday. I can't help it that Sebtana plagued my brain and forced me to write this! We all felt the sexual tension during the duet, so I - like many others probably - developed it a little. **

**Hope you like it, please leave reviews!**

**I do not own Glee or any of the characters in it. I'd like to own Grant Gustin - he's rather yummy. Nevertheless, please read:**

* * *

><p><strong>i<strong>

The way he's looking at her: his lip slightly curled, his eyes fierce and his throat bobbing. Is it vengeance, anger… or is it something else? He parts his mouth slightly and a hot exhale escapes his lips. She can smell the coffee lingering on his breath tinged with something sharp. He doesn't break his gaze and neither does she. Pursing her lips, she stares him down and waits for him to surrender. He licks his lips, almost without considering it, and chews softly on his bottom lip. Her eyes flicker to it subconsciously and something stirs in her stomach.

It's been five minutes and they're still staring. Even the cello guys have got bored and left. It's just them and a room of chairs in various states of disarray.

He parts his mouth again and utters the words 'I hate you' in one short breath.

"I hate you more" She murmurs, drawing herself up to her full height, which is still nothing on his, but she just about reaches his jawline.

"Not even possible" He drawls, shaking his head slightly, refusing to break his gaze.

"Oh I think it is," She smirks softly, her mouth curving in the left corner as she stares just as fiercely back.

"I guess we'll see about that." He croons, pursing his lips and smirking right back at her.

"I guess we will."

They stare at each other one moment more and then his hands are either side of her face and he's dragging her head up towards his and crashing his lips down on hers. She doesn't even have time to think about the fact that she's kissing a boy, and he's the first she's kissed since Sam, since Brittany. His hands are roaming her: one clenches her thick dark hair in a fist at the nape of her neck, the other courses her back finding the spots that make her arch her back and close the spaces between their bodies. She fingers the lapels of his Warbler jacket and finds herself using them to pull him closer. She can feel the heat between them, radiating seductively.

He pulls back and gazes at her momentarily, taking his hands away from her body, catching a stray black hair that has found itself stuck to her cheek and letting it drop to linger with the others. They're on the edge of beginning another staring match when he interrupts it.

"Let's get out of here."

"What do you mean? We can't 'get out of here'. _We _don't do that."

"I think we just did." He says with a slight smirk.

He glances her down once more, she raises her eyebrow challenging him and he grabs her hand, pulling her out of the room behind him.

**ii**

She opens the door to find him standing there casually, one arm resting on the doorframe. His bicep swells from under a thin grey t-shirt. It's weird to see him out of his Warbler uniform, the very same uniform that not three days ago she tore from his body in an exhilarating rush to have him. Aside from the t-shirt, which dips in a deep V and clings tightly to his chest, he's wearing dark-wash jeans and draping a leather jacket over his right shoulder. He looks great; she has to admit it to herself.

"What are you doing here Sebastian?" She asks, folding her arms, protecting herself. She watches as his dark green eyes cast a look over her, analysing her. She tugs defensively at her thin red tank top.

"Leave it." He says, catching her hand as it goes to re-arrange her denim skirt. "You look great."

"What are you doing here?" She repeats.

"I came to see you." He says simply, dropping her hand and moving past her into the house. "Your dad home?" He's heard about Dr Lopez and doesn't want to be caught with his daughter in various states of undress.

"No." Santana says shortly.

"Good." Sebastian drops his jacket on a chair and scoops her into his arms, kicking the door closed behind her. He kisses her smoothly and pulls her up, so they're face to face and her thin, tanned legs are wrapped around his waist. Something stirs around there and he knows it's from having her against him again. She arches her back and tips her neck backwards as he kisses her chest.

"Wait," She stops him, straightening herself up and placing a hand on his toned chest. "We're not doing this again."

"I think you'll find we are." He smirks his self-assured grin, which she now finds makes her stomach jump with anticipation every time he does it.

"But we don't do this." She whimpers softly as he dexterously carries her up to her bedroom.

He drops her gently onto the silken sheets and pulls the grey t-shirt over his chest. "Yes we do Santana."

Before she knows it, they're together again, rumpling the sheets and not stopping for breath.

**iii**

She's lying on his bed in one of his many V-neck t-shirts, this one navy in colour, and a pair of grey sweatpants miles too big for her. She is contemplating his ceiling, plaiting her hair subconsciously. He's sat in his desk chair, topless in similar sweatpants, strumming his guitar softly. Who knew he played?

"I broke up with Brittany."

The strumming stops.

"Because of us?" Sebastian looks over at her.

She sits up and swings her long dark plait over her shoulder.

"Partly yes, mostly no. Being with you made me realise I love her, just obviously not enough. And maybe I was too caught up in the idea of loving her to realise it was all a façade. And it's not fair to her. And maybe I've been lying to myself all this time. Maybe I always knew it wasn't right, you were just the catalyst."

"Did you tell her about us?" He puts his guitar down.

"I told her I'd met someone. I didn't say it was you. I didn't want to crush her more than necessary."

"You met someone? I'm a 'someone' now?" He grins his trademark smirk and she wants to smash his meerkat face for being so cute.

"No. We're not like that. We don't do that." She pouts but can't help a smile playing on her lips.

"You also said we didn't screw and screw we did." He points out and of course, he is right.

They had screwed themselves silly every day for the past week. Santana didn't think she'd ever feel like this about a guy again. She'd thought the lines were clear: gay or straight. If she wasn't one she must be the other. Sebastian, on the other hand, had always known he was bisexual or at least considered sexuality a spectrum, in which he could be anywhere on the scale. He couldn't help being attracted to anything that moved and for the most part they were equally attracted to him. He knew that.

Santana sits in silence, drawing her knees up to her chin.

He puts his head on one side, "What did she say?"

"She was alright mostly. She was sad, but glad I told her the truth. I think we'll be okay in time." She sighs.

After some time she slides off his bed and plops herself on his knee. He wraps his arms around her and holds her tightly kissing her hair softly.

"It'll be okay Snix" he murmurs into her dark locks.

She smiles at the nickname. Ever since she told him about it, he's insisted on calling her 'Snix' because apparently he brings out her naughty alter-ego. This is undeniably true. Just as she's thinking this, he's moving her plait and nibbling her ear cheekily. Slowly, seductively, he moves to slip the shoulder of his T-shirt down and kiss her bare skin. Before she can take it any longer, she finds herself twisting in the chair to take him right there and then.

**iv**

It is days before Regionals and Head Warbler (or HWIC, as Santana calls him affectionately) has decided they're going to have a 'rumble'. Sebastian saunters into the choir room – her territory – leading his pack of blazer-wearing prodigies behind him.

"We just came to show you exactly what you have coming. Not to scare you, not to impress you, just to let you know you should accept defeat right now." He drawls conceitedly. It's part of this cockiness that Santana finds deathly attractive. He smirks round at his audience and his eyes land on the Latina who's sheets he'd rumpled just last night.

They've taken Regionals as a little competition within their relationship, but under the mask of Glee Club rivalry no-one notices their competitiveness. Her head says relationship, but she doesn't really know how to define it. They've not had _that _conversation, but he knows that if he so much as looks at another girl – or guy for that matter – the full power of Snix will be unleashed on him. He knows Santana doesn't like labels – unless they're on her clothes – so they stick to calling each other their 'girl' or 'boy'. The suffix of 'friend' seems so unnecessary and they're both on the same wavelength in terms of that.

As for their little competition, Santana muses as her 'boy' leads the Blazer Crew in a rendition of Kelis' 'Acapella' – which works surprisingly – the deal is simple. The loser is the winner's slave for life, including buying coffee, presents and affection through sexual pleasures. Neither Santana nor Sebastian sees a problem in that. He is particularly addicted to coffee – and her sexual pleasures.

Sebastian casts his eye over his competition: Klaine (euch) are sitting together, with Blaine's arm resting on the back of Gayface's chair. Gayface himself is glaring darkly at Sebastian, who smirks at him and waves sarcastically. Doesn't Kurtie know he's not after his darling boyfriend anymore? He doesn't need to be, he has – his eyes rest on Snix, his Snix and he smiles a little to himself. She sends him a little wink, unobtrusive and unnoticed by her team mates. In a break in the song, he chews on his lip because he knows she likes it.

Her stomach stirs and her heart begins to pound in her chest. She can't help a small giggle escaping her mouth. Quinn looks at her confusedly and says, "What are you laughing at?" She knows, they all know about the demise of her relationship with Brit and they all accept it – relationships in this group switch and change so often, it's nothing new – but no-one knows about Seb. Santana realises her slip and replies quickly "I'm just imagining all their faces when we beat them, this is garbage."

Quinn seems to take it without a hesitation and Santana applauds herself for quick thinking. Shortly after, the song finishes and the group clap slowly for their opponents.

"See you losers at Regionals," Sebastian smirks and makes to swagger out the room.

"Why don't I escort our _esteemed _guests out?" Santana offers, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Mr Shue goes with it and waves her out after them.

Santana follows the Blazer Crew out the choir room and calls, just for fun, just to provoke Sebastian, because she loves to play: "Is that all you got?"

He spins on his heel and turns to face her, a cheeky glint in his eye. "Well hello Miss Lopez." He advances towards her until they're nose to nose.

She murmurs loud enough for the other Warblers to hear "I am so going to crush you."

"Bring it." He replies before adding softly, "See you tonight?"

She nods slightly and turns to walk away. She knows he's watching her go and grins to herself. This competition is healthy for their sex life; not six hours later he's rocking her world like never before.

**v **

Ultimately, they tie. Again. Though frustrated at the judges for being incapable of choosing, Santana has to admit that both groups were brilliant. And this means a trip to New York with Seb, even if they're on opposing sides again. They're celebrating their mutual win at the Lima Bean, with each other buying the other's coffee. After all a draw at Regionals means a draw in their personal competition. Even though it's mutual win (and defeat) Santana can't help but notice that Sebastian's starting to treat her a little more like a winner than a loser, and dare she say it, a little more like his actual 'girl' (possible suffix intended).

Santana is just taunting Sebastian about his out of place preppy hair and reaches up to fix it when Kurt wanders through the door. She drops her hand quickly and plasters a fierce look on her face.

"Santana?" Kurt asks, looking between the pair questioningly. "What are you doing here.. with him?"

She sits back in her chair nonchalantly, and says, "I was just telling Horse Face here that he probably only _drew _with us at Regionals because he seduced one of the judges. The Warblers are so proud of you for your slutty behaviour." She smirks at her boy.

"Hey J-Lo" Sebastian begins standing up, but Santana jumps up and cuts in:

"You think I'm like J-Lo? Sweet." She puts her head on one side, and grins sarcastically.

"Whatever, you've seen one Lopez, you've seen them all."

"Bite me, Chipmunk."

"Gladly."

The tension between them is so palpable, there is definite heat radiating off their bodies. Sebastian is chewing his lip again, Santana's chest is heaving and they're both wondering how long it will take Kurt to leave so they can escape to the toilets to relieve the pressure.

"Wow," Kurt murmurs from the side. They turn to look at him. "You two are vicious." He summarises. "You just take bitchy to a whole new level." He picks up his coffee and walks out, shaking his head.

"I think we got away with it," mutters Santana, grinning softly.

"Brilliant acting Miss Lopez."

Santana bows ostentatious and as she rises, she says cheekily, "Jennifer or Santana?"

"Doesn't matter," Sebastian shrugs, smiling, "I'd rather have Santana any day."

She looks up at him and very slowly, slides her hand into his palm. She swallows and searches his eyes for conformation. He squeezes her hand, and grins gently.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

**vi **

Before she knows it, Nationals has happened, Graduation has happened and it's been a blur. Winning Nationals was brilliant – she loved waving it in Seb's face – and she finally made up with Brittany and confessed about her relationship with the HWIC. Britt understood, that was what was so good about her placid nature as opposed to his fiery one. She even said they would make a great couple. The best friends, reunited, went their separate ways after Graduation, following one last pinky lock, and a promise to keep in touch.

She didn't think the final Glee Club meeting would be so sad. She knew that Berry would cry and the other four who called themselves 'the originals' but she never thought she'd see Finn or Quinn with tears rolling down their faces. She never thought she'd find herself with a lump in her throat. But they had been with each other through so much; they were like a family now, and it was so sad saying goodbye. But they did it. They parted after one last song in their gowns. Even Sebastian had turned out to applaud them – much to the surprise of her peers.

And now, here they were. Landing in LAX, Sebastian heaves her suitcase off baggage claim and sighs "How much did you have to bring Snix?"

She deftly hits him in the stomach and he doubles over but tickles her back just as swiftly. She laughs and puts her arms around his neck. "I can't believe we're actually doing this." She grins and her eyes dance with content that she sees mirrored in her boy's – her boyfriend's – eyes. He's going to UCLA to study Law whilst she will be taking up waitressing and doing odd-jobs whilst on the hunt for stardom. She knows it's clichéd but she has a feeling that somewhere in LA, someone will want her to be a singer/model/actress – and Sebastian has every faith in her. He thinks she should trademark 'Snix' and make it her stage name, and she can see he has a point.

They wander out into the LA sunshine, Santana pulling her sunglasses down over her dark eyes. Sebastian hails a taxi and brings his arm down, running it across her back. He knows this is her weak spot and she smirks pleasurably to herself.

"Jeez Seb, can't you wait?" She purrs.

"Hell no!" He smirks back at her. "I want to christen our first LA taxi right now."

"Maybe," Santana croons softly as said taxi pulls up, "We could wait 'til we get back to the dorm room? Because maybe, I packed a little surprise for you that I just don't feel like sharing?"

His interest is peaked immediately, "Oh?" he says, raising an eyebrow.

"Mmhmm," She hums, sliding into the taxi.

Sebastian smiles to himself and slips in after her, throwing an arm around her shoulder and kissing her fiercely, smiling as he does so. "Can't wait." He murmurs, kissing her once more.

She can taste the coffee on his tongue, just like the first time, and just like the first time, she feels the heat, the passion, the temptation and the feeling of something new in the air. And just like the first time, she likes this new feeling, she likes this new change and she feels exhilarated. He just has that power over her. And she knows she has the same power over him. That's what happens when you date someone so similar to you they're your soulmate.

_**xoxo Snix**_

* * *

><p><strong><em><em>Thank you! R/Rx**


End file.
